The Course Of True Love Never Did Run Smooth
by Morgana Ravenheart
Summary: They'd always loved each other, without the other knowing. But now, she's pregnant with his baby and neither know what to do! Can they unite or divide in time for the baby? Rated T for slight language and suggessted themes. Dramione. R R but no flames please! Disclaimer: This does not beling to me except the plot and a few OCs.
1. Mistakes

**A/N: Right, guys. This is a re-post of a story with a different name. It was, originally,'_True Love. Forbidden Love'._ But, I've now re-named it '_The Course Of True Love Never Did Run Smooth'._ **

-Chapter 1: Mistakes. Hermione

I snuggled deeper into my sheets, reaching for my wand underneath the pillow. But something- call it intuition- something told me that something was wrong. Dismissing the thought, I wriggled into a more comfortable position.

But cool skin against mine made me jack-knife into sitting position and examine my surroundings. 'Emerald,' I thought. Something stirred beside me and made me jump. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a pale white back and a platinum blond head. "Shit," I said and sunk backwards into the emerald green bed sheets. Realising what I needed do, I dressed as quickly as I could, scribbled a note to the person next to me, and crept out of the dormitory as quietly as I could and hurried back to the Gryffindor Common Room, where I, Hermione Granger, belonged.

-Draco

I felt for the warm body beside me and felt nothing but bed sheets. Raising my head slightly, I looked over to the left side of my bed and saw nothing but a tiny piece of parchment. Snatching the short, scribbled note, I felt my heartbeat quicken as I read it:

_Malfoy,_

_I'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about last night. It was a mistake. A stupid, drunken mistake. _

_Hermione.' _

"Man, even reading her name gives me the chills," I said under my breath. Then the pounding in my head proved too much and I sunk back into my bed, saddened slightly by Granger's hurried, secret departure. My name is Draco Malfoy. I'm a pure-blooded Slytherin and I've just slept with a Muggleborn Gryffindor.

-Hermione

Safe in my own dorm, I began to remember bits of the night before and vowed to take them to the grave.

_I walked through the portrait hole and watched the scene that greeted me. Ron, my Ron, wrapped so close to Lavender Brown, it was hard to tell whose hands were whose. I acknowledged Harry and Ginny, turned on my heel and left the Gryffindor common room. I then found myself walking a familiar route, to the Hogwarts Library, my favourite place. Once there, I grabbed my favourite book and settled myself beside a radiator. I think it was sometime before anyone found me._

"_Jesus, Granger, bit late for bedtime reading, isn't it?" My head snapped up and I found myself looking into the cold, grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. "What are you doing around the castle at this hour, anyway?" the boy sneered. I looked at him with tear-filled eyes. _

"_Letting go," I said as Malfoy curled his upper lip and the first of many tears fell. Next thing I knew, he was beside me, dabbing my eyes with a green silk handkerchief. _

"_Hey, hey. Tell me what's wrong," he said. So I did. I launched into the story of what I seen in the common room. Draco listened and didn't say a word until I was finished speaking._

"_Then Ron's a fool. A bloody fool for not seeing how beautiful you really are. He ought to be hung, drawn and quartered for choosing Lavender Brown over you. They say you don't know what you have until it's gone. We'll see if that's true." Then Malfoy did the last thing I expected. He kissed me. Horrified, I pulled away. Only to be drawn back in by those grey eyes of his. _

You don't want to know the rest. Trust me. My alarm clock went off the next day and I'd had a fitful night's sleep. Waking up fully, I jumped into sitting position, remembering what happened the night before.

"What's up with you, Hermione? You look like you've seen a ghost," Parvati Patil asked kindly.

"N-Nothing's wrong, P-Parvati. A-A bad dream is all." I stammered back. Parvati gave me a funny look, like she knew I was hiding something. Ugh. Monday morning. I dressed and checked my timetable. Double Potions, with the Slytherins was first, followed by Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and DADA with the Slytherins again. I had a little bit of freedom at lunch, but then it was double Transfiguration with the Slytherins, again. I groaned. Could this day get any worse? I had to spend practically every lesson pretending that last night didn't happen. The only relief I could get was Herbology, DADA, break and lunch. But even then I had to pretend that I hated Malfoy. Which I didn't. But I still had to look as though I hadn't slept with him. Which I had.

-Draco

I awoke and immediately thought about Granger. I had double Potions with those bloody Gryffindors first thing, but I comforted myself with the thought Grang- I have to stop calling her that, but old habits die hard. I comforted myself with the thought that Hermione would be there.

Blaise, my best friend, said, "Hey, Draco, are you getting up or what? We've got Slytherin/Gryffindor Potions first and we don't want to miss a chance to take the piss out of the Mudblood, WeaselBee and Potty, now do we?" "Don't call her Mudblood. She's Granger.' I growled.

"Jeez, Drake. What rattled your cage?" he asked.

"Nothing. I haven't done that Transfiguration essay and McGonagall's almost certainly going to keep me behind." I said, covering my tracks.

"Jesus, Draco, she set that essay a week ago. Why haven't you done it?" Blaise asked, incredulous.

"I've been busy. What's with the interrogation?" I said.

"No one's interrogating you, Draco. What's taken up so much of your time?"

_'Oh, nothing. Stalking Granger because I fancy her like mad. Looking forward to every lesson with her so I can stare at the back of her head and fantasize about telling her how much I love her.'_ I thought. But the word, "Stuff." came out of my mouth. We made our way to breakfast and that was the end of it.


	2. Confrontations

Chapter 2: Confrontations Hermione

"Right. I'm going to split you into pairs. You will be in these pairs for the rest of the year," Slughorn said.

"Potter and Miss Bulstrode. Weasley and Miss Parkinson. Malfoy and Miss Granger. Finningan and Miss Greengrass. Zabini and Miss Brown, Nott and Miss Patil, Crabbe and the other Miss Patil…." I stopped listening after that, processing Slughorn's words.

"Sir. Sir, did you say I had to be with Granger?" Malfoy drawled from the Slytherin side of the room.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy and it shall stay that way for the rest of the year. Now, Longbottom with Miss Cliffe…" Again, I stopped listening. I was with Malfoy, the love of my life, my worst enemy. I was secretly pleased with the arrangements, but I had to say I hated them.

Oh, how much woe your life is when you're living a lie.

"Move to your respective partner… Miss Granger, I said move!" I grumbled and huffed and shuffled my way over to Malfoy.

"Quickly, Granger, I want to get on." Malfoy said. I walked at my normal pace and set my books down beside him.

"Right, now we're all in our respective pairs, we're going to work on the Draught of Living Death," Slughorn said. "Go get your ingredients from the store cupboard and turn to page 364 for the method. You may begin."

"You get the ingredients, I'll start," Malfoy ordered.

"I'm not getting the ingredients until you ask nicely and remember your manners," I said.

"Malfoy, Miss Granger! Stop chatting and get started," Professor Slughorn called from the other side of the classroom. Ron gave me a quizzical look and carried on with his potion.

"Granger, you heard. Get the ingredients," Malfoy said. "Please," he added, clocking the look on my face. I got the ingredients and lit a fire under my- our cauldron.

"Right, Granger, you need to cut the beetle to release the juice."

"First off, don't call me Granger, it's not my name and I won't answer it to it in future," I said as I tried to cut the beetle. I was having no luck; it kept scuttling away from the board as soon as I got my silver knife anywhere near. Malfoy sighed.

"Come here," he said, and crushed it. I picked the beetle up and squeezed the juice into our simmering potion. A small explosion distracted us- Seamus had added too much dried lavender and his and Daphne Greengrass' potion had exploded. I smiled -Good old Seamus. I remembered the Charms lesson in our first year when he'd made the feather that he was supposed to levitating explode into flames. Malfoy was obviously remembering the same thing because he had that Malfoy smirk on his face.

"Malfoy, the potion!" It was smoking lightly.

"Relax, Gran- err, what's your first name?"

"Hermione."

"Relax, Hermione, it's supposed to be like that. While you had that stupid smile on your face, I was stirring and adding three drops of essence of Hellebore. It says to do so in the method, in case you'd forgotten."

"No, I hadn't. It just slipped to the back of my mind."

"Right, whatever you say, Granger. You're obviously too distracted by last night to concentrate." I snapped. Using all the force I could muster, I punched him, just like I had three years ago.

"Miss Granger! Outside, immediately! You too, Mr. Malfoy," Slughorn yelled.

"Sir, I think that Malfoy most likely provoked Hermione," I could hear Harry saying.

"That's enough, Mr. Potter," Slughorn said

"But Sir-"

"I said that is enough, Weasley. Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy. Outside, I said."

"It's ok, Harry, Ron. I'll deal with the twitchy little ferret myself," I said to my friends as I left the classroom. "Last night never happened, Malfoy!" I hissed when we were both outside.

"S'not what you were saying last night, Granger. I believe it was-" he didn't get to finish the sentence because I'd pinned him to the wall with my wand at his throat.

"Last night never happened, Malfoy. Understand?" I repeated, sticking my wand into his throat a little more.

"Miss Granger! Put your wand away at once and head straight to Professor McGonagall's office. I'll write you a note. Come back inside and pack your things. You have a detention on Friday at 5'o'clock, my office. You do not threaten my students. I expected better from you, Miss Granger," I didn't realise that Slughorn had come to speak to us just after I'd finished speaking. Stalking back into the classroom, I collected my bag and things, got the note Slughorn had written for me and walked out of the dungeon with my head held high.

Draco

"Did she break anything, Drake?" Blaise asked. Potions had finished in silence and it was now break. Blaise, Pansy, Daphne, Theo Nott and I were in the Slytherin Common Room.

"No, but I swear she cracked my nose. I'm lucky it didn't bleed," I said.

"I tell you, next time I see that Mudblood bitch Granger, I am going to break my foot in her ass." Pansy said heatedly.

"You didn't have to work with The-Boy-Who-Blew-Stuff-Up!" Daphne was still fuming over Seamus Finnigan blowing her hard work up.

"You think that's bad? I had Lavender-so-bloody-desperate-Brown! Do you know how hard it is to correctly mix a potion while she's breathing down your neck, trying to chat you up?" Blaise whined.

"Pfft! I had Parvati-bloody-Patil! It's hard enough working with her at the best of times, but today she was in a really foul mood and had a stinking attitude!" Theo cried.

"Err, hello! I was punched by Hermione-miss-know-it-all-Granger! And all Sluggy did was rant, rave and give her detention. That girl has only had one detention while she's been here, in our first-year!" I topped them all. "And Pansy, you break your foot in Granger's arse, you'll have me to answer to. You will duel her civilly. I.E. with wands!" I added to my 'girlfriend'. Pansy had had a crush on me since first-year and I hadn't been able to shake her off. This year she'd got it into her head that we had begun 'dating' over the summer. Please. I had my sights set on someone more worthy of a Malfoy's attentions. Pureblood or not, Pansy Parkinson wasn't the one for me.

Hermione

"Argh, bloody Malfoy. That stuck up little git, I swear I would of pounded him to a pulp if Slughorn hadn't stopped me." I said to myself, bitterly. God, McGonagall's office was so-o-o embarrassing. I hadn't been there for disciplinary reasons since first-year, when Harry and I delivered an illegal dragon. Malfoy had gotten up to try and catch us, but got caught by McGonagall. He'd had 20 points taken from Slytherin. Unfortunatly, whilst Harry and I were happy to get the dragon out of the way, we were also caught and were also given detention. Neville got caught trying to warn us. We all got caught and 150 points were taken from Gryffindor. The 150 points Harry had won in our last Quidditch match against Slytherin. People just ignored us from then on. I shuddered at the memory.

"_Miss Granger, is this true? Did you really punch Mr. Malfoy and hold your wand to his throat while having him pinned against the wall?" Professor McGonagall asked, incredulously. _

"_Yes, Professor. It is." I said stiffly. _

"_Miss Granger, I expected better of a sixth-year student! Especially one that does so well in lessons. Now, Professor Slughorn says that he gave you a detention on Friday at 5'o'clock. You are to attend this and if you don't, you will have double the time he gives you with me. Might one ask why you did this to Mr. Malfoy?" the elderly professor asked while looking over the frames of her square glasses. _

"_He provoked me, Professor. I was at my wits' end." I explained. _

"_I realise you and Mr. Malfoy have a past, the worst of it in Third year, I believe." My mouth gaped. How did she know about that? _

_As if she had read my thoughts, Professor McGonagall said, "Oh, yes I know! Mr. Malfoy came to tell me, but as no member of staff had witnessed the event, I could not punish you. But if you exhibit such behaviour again, I will be forced to do more than give you a stern warning and 10 points from Gryffindor." Professor McGonagall then gave me a rare smile I hadn't seen since my first Transfiguration lesson. I hung my head meekly, like I was disappointed in myself. _

Actually, I was rather pleased with myself. Malfoy had had that coming to him since fourth year. George Weasley and Harry had given him a taste last year, which I had thoroughly enjoyed watching. After leaving McGonagall's office I went to calm myself in the Library. It was the only place where I felt safe, with knowledge and hard facts. 5 minutes after the bell went, Harry and Ron joined me.

"Bloody hell, 'Mione, that was one hell of a punch! What did you do to him when you got outside? We could hear voices," Ron asked.

"Pinned him against the wall and stuck my wand in his throat," I said as I sent my book flying to where it came from.

"Hermione! How many times have I told you he's not worth it?" Ron asked me. "Once, third year. Day Buckbeack got killed, before Harry and me time-travelled to save-" I broke off. Harry was still a bit sensitive when the subject of Sirius Black, his godfather, came up.

"Anyway. What did he say to you?" Harry himself asked. I ignored him.

"Hermione, what did Malfoy say to you?" Harry asked again.

Again, I ignored him and said: "Come on, lads. Let's go to the common room. I'm going to see if I can sneak a pumpkin pasty from Dobby. Come with?" I asked. Both nodded eagerly. After we got some food from the kitchens and were relaxing next to the fire in the common room, Harry asked me again

"Hermione, what did Malfoy say to you?" I ignored him. _'If he keeps at this….'_ I thought.

"Hermione Granger! Tell us what Malfoy said to you, so we can break our feet in his arse!" Ron half-yelled. "Nothing! He didn't say anything!" I said, just as heatedly.

"Ok, let's everybody just calm down. Harry, Ron, if Hermione doesn't want to talk, she doesn't want to talk. Now leave the girl alone. What happened, anyway?" Ginny said.

"Hermione punched Malfoy in Potions. She and him got sent out of the classroom. Hermione then pinned Malfoy up against the wall and stuck her wand in his throat. We heard voices outside but didn't catch what was said. Now Hermione won't tell us what Malfoy said to her." Harry explained to his girlfriend.

"Jesus, Hermy. I admit the smug git deserved it, but I have to agree with Harry and Ron. What did the ferret say to you?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing! Malfoy didn't say anything to me! I just felt like punching the shit out of him! What's with all the questions? Can't I have a temper all of a sudden?" I practically bellowed at my friends. Then the bell went. "C'mon Harry, Ron. We've got Herbology and Sprout wouldn't like it if we were late again, for the 8th time this month." I said gruffly. No matter how much I tried, last night still lurked in the back of my mind, throwing bits of dialogue and rough grunts and groans to the forefront. I hated it. I'd be working silently and I'd suddenly get an '_Uhhhh….. Draco….. Don't stop that…'_ I was dreading DADA. I bet Snape puts us into the same pairs as Potions. That meant I'd have to put up with his tormenting and I'd probably snap and punch him again. And I knew Snape would take about 100 points off of Gryffindor within seconds. So I enjoyed Herbology as much as I could with the weight on my shoulders and forgot last night for lunch.

Then it was DADA. I took a deep breath and walked toward the DADA room. Only to find myself pulled behind a tapestry by Malfoy.

"Malfoy! What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?! If we get caught by either one of our friends…! I hissed.

"We won't. All my friends are in the common room for the minute. We have a little time." he said.

"Oh, no! We do not have time. Last night never happened, remember? Or do I have to punch you again?" I said with as much contempt and venom as I could muster. But it was futile. Those alluring grey eyes kept drawing me in and next thing I knew, Malfoy and I were kissing like a courting couple. I pulled back, grabbed my bag and walked away, leaving Malfoy hanging. I knew it was wrong, kissing him like that when we're supposed to be rivals, but it felt so right. It reminded me of that Katy Perry song in the charts, back home. I began humming the tune.

Draco

I was mortified. Hermione had just pulled back from a kiss and walked away. I couldn't believe it. First she punched me in Potions. Now this? I didn't know what was wrong with the girl. I had to pretend to hate her, just to keep the Malfoy name intact. I was in lo- I was ripped from my thoughts, with the force of what I had just realised. I couldn't be. The girl wasn't even in Slytherin. I was NOT in love with the Granger girl, I told myself as I walked to DADA. It couldn't be true. It isn't true. No. It just wasn't possible. Is it?

"Inside, now. Draco, wake up! Come now, inside," Professor Snape barked. "Potter! Your late. 5 points from Gryffindor." I smirked. It was always funny to see Snape take the piss out of Potter.

"Right, now we're all settled. Today we're going to practise non-verbal spells," Snape pointed his wand at the board and _'Potter and Miss Bulstrode, Weasley and Miss Parkinson, Malfoy and Miss Granger, Finningan and Miss Greengrass, Zabini and Miss Brown, Longbottom with Miss Cliffe, Nott and Miss Patil, Crabbe and the other Miss Patil '_ appeared there.

"Sir. Sir why does the board say I have to be with Granger?" I asked.

"I didn't choose the pairs, Professor Slughorn did, as you already know, Mr. Malfoy." Snape answered in a bored voice.

"But Sir, did you not hear what Granger did this morning?"

"Yeah, and I'll do it again if you keep provoking me like you did." Hermione said.

"Punch my boyfriend one more time, you little Mudblood bitch, and I swear I'll break my foot in your ass!" Pansy said. The Gryffindor side of the room stood up and nearly all of the boys went and stood around Hermione. "Boys, boys. I can fight my own battles. Sit down." All of them sat down but Potter and Weasley. "Harry, Ron, I said sit down. I can fight my own battles." I said.

"But 'Mione-"

"I said sit _down_, Ronald!" Hermione said. Then she turned to me.

"Your girlfriend, Draco? She suits you, the little slut! In fact, you suit each other. The Sleazebag and the Slut. Perfect combination, don't you think?" the love of my life said. I gave her a meaningful look, a look that said _'You'd better shut the hell up before I reveal last night, Granger.'_ Hermione sat down immediately.

"Well, if your slanging match is over, Miss Granger. 20 points from Gryffindor, for insulting my students. Now, get into your pairs," Snape said. "I said, get into your pairs!" We shoved stuff into our bags and moved. This time I went over to Hermione.

"Thanks for not telling about last night," she breathed.

"It never happened, remember?" I breathed back. We faced each other, Hermione thinking of a Shield Charm and I of a Jelly-Legs curse. That unfortunately rebounded and hit me instead. I muttered the counter-curse and tried again, this time I was shielding myself from Hermione's curse. The Charm was shattered with a well-cast Disarming Charm. My wand flew across the room and hit Pansy on the head. I think I saw a smirk on Hermione's face. I retrieved my wand and was just about to try again when the bell went. I didn't realise how much time had passed.


End file.
